


The Creature

by PatchDoesStuff



Series: MCYT Oneshots [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Demons, Dreams and Nightmares, Horror, M/M, Monsters, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchDoesStuff/pseuds/PatchDoesStuff
Summary: Wake up Zak.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Series: MCYT Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064072
Kudos: 5





	The Creature

Run, run, run, _run._

Zak sped through the endless, black hallway. He had to keep going, but would he ever escape? Probably not, but he had to try.

Then, the creature paused for a moment, it's almost human-looking figure began changing.

"...Geppy?" It said. Its voice, if you could call it that, was changing.

Zak stopped.

"...Geppy?" It said again. It didn't sound like a monster, it sounded like...

Darryl.

No. This wasn't Darryl, this was the creature. Zak knew it wouldn't stop till it got its hands, no _claws,_ on him. He had to keep going. He had to keep running. He had to keep on living.

He had to wake up.


End file.
